Tangled and Knotted
by 15thBurningFiddle
Summary: A story of five parts. T for L and sugar coated strawberries, and other things. LxMisa


I do not own Death Note. But L comes over to visit sometimes. And B lives next door.

I wish.

* * *

**I: Blind**

Misa, if you look at it a certain way, could see better than anyone. She could see your name and when you would die with a glance.

But in other ways, Misa Amane was blind.

She ignored the fact that Light didn't want her.

She knew that he was using her for his own gain. But she thought that sooner or later, he would come to love her.

Hopefully sooner.

She thought that Light was kind. He was strong and good-looking, and very intelligent.

She was beautiful, and shared his ideals. She would do anything for him.

She wishes she was as smart as him, so she could please him better. She made too many mistakes, she was too dumb to do anything right, he says. She is an idiot.

She knows he doesn't mean it, but it still hurts, and his insults cut.

He won't willingly be close to her, but she knows, that someday, he will love her.

Someday.

* * *

**II: Enemy**

She loves Light.

So why does she feel this way?

She knows that it cannot be. He is the enemy. The perverted detective who was against Kira and everything he- she, believed in. He's a slob, she tells herself. He stares at her and eats too much sweets.His eyes were baggy and and shadowed. He's not good. He's creepy and wrong.

Does that make her abnormal for being attracted to him? Or crazy? Or an idiot, like Light says?

She watches him lick the sugar off a strawberry, mesmerized, and blushes a deep red when he asks what's wrong.

But every thing's wrong. She loves Light. Light Yagami, Kira.

She can't love L. It's impossible.

Once she wondered if his mouth tastes sweet from all the candy he eats, and blushes again.

Ryuzaki asks if she's sure she's okay.

No, she wants to say, I'm not okay!

But she just nods and smiles.

He goes back to his work. Light had never looked away from the computer.

Misa feels disgusting. Like a traitor. She sits as far away from him as possible from him.

Not because she dislikes him, like Light and Ryuzaki think, but because she likes him too much, and it's all she can do to keep herself from running her fingers through his hair.

And she can't do that, because he is disgusting, he is a slob, he never sleeps, and because he is the enemy.

And you can't love the enemy.

Can you?

* * *

**III: Fan**

When Misa announced that were friends, Ryuzaki was overjoyed. He had always wanted to meet Misa Misa. Ever since he had started investigating the model, he had been attracted to her, and his investigating went beyond professional interest. He loved her flamboyant style, her eyes, (They reminded him of a certain red eyed successor) and her smile. He had a crush on the Gothic Lolita before they even met. He didn't really count their real first meeting, were he had been "Mr.Stalker", and had to listen to her pleads and crying for days. That made him guilty and miserable.

But now he was friend. Her friend.

Fan, stalker, friend.

Funny how relationships changed over time.

He may tease her a bit, but it was all in good fun. But Light… Light was horrible to her.

Not just his words, but the way he'd look at her, the sneer and disgusted expression…

It made Ryuzaki want to strangle him.

Didn't he see that he had a woman, a model no less, who was willing and eager to love him, but he refused her! Was rude and constantly belittling her! Even though it was more that obvious she loved him from the bottom of her heart. Ryuzaki couldn't understand this.

Perhaps Light was blind.

* * *

**IV:Contagious**

Light couldn't understand how he was feeling. He didn't like Misa. He detested her. She irritated, annoyed, and frustrated him to no end. But now, for some unimaginable reason…

He had seem her making eyes at the detective. At first he thought he was imagining things. Misa hated Ryuzaki. But then he started making eyes back… They he knew he wasn't imagining things.

Why did he feel jealous? It could be used to his advantage. He could get Misa and Ryuzaki out of his hair.

They'd stare at each other when the other wasn't looking. Misa blushed whenever Ryuzaki asked her a question. Ryuzaki stopped watching her in the shower. Misa started learning how to bake.

As far as Light was concerned, the world was on crack.

Ryuzaki was one of the smartest people he knew, and Misa was the dumbest. They couldn't…

Besides, there was another part he didn't understand.

He was not just jealous of Ryuzaki, but Misa also.

Why? He wasn't interested in men usually, but…

No, he rather not think about it.

Maybe he was going crazy too.

With all of them cooped up in here together, it was more than possible.

* * *

**V: Strawberries**

"Ryuzaki…" Misa said nervously.

Ryuzaki turned around in his chair and blinked. The computer made his eyes hurt, especially when he was tired.

"I made you this…" Misa nodded at a large, round Tupperware that was in her hands.

"You made me a Tupperware?" Ryuzaki asked, raising his eyebrows.

Misa giggled. "No, silly. Misa made you a cake."

"Oh…"Misa handed him the large rubber container, looking hopeful. Ryuzaki carefully opened the Tupperware, surprised. Inside was a round cake shaped like a hill, with vanilla icing and strawberries drawn on with pink icing.

"Do you like it?" Misa asked anxiously. "I noticed you like strawberries…" At that, she blushed, which made Ryuzaki smirk, remembering the time he caught her staring at him as he ate a strawberry, and then quickly continued, "And I made it with this mail order thing that lets you put stuff in it, so it has strawberry ice cream inside…"

Ryuzaki's eyes widened. She did all this… For him?

Thank you, Misa-san. I'll let it get cold for a while, and then eat it. After all, I don't want to make a mess with melted ice cream."

Misa beamed. "You're welcome, Ryuzaki-kun! I hope you enjoy it."

She skipped merrily away, smiling.

Ryuzaki watched her leave with an amused expression. Then, looked at Light, who had been silent through this whole exchange. Ryuzaki looked at the cake, then at Light again.

Finally he said, "Did she ever make you cake? You are her boyfriend."

Light just glared.

Ryuzaki chuckled and said," It you don't want you girlfriend anymore, I'll take her."

Light just looked at him with a expression that said: "What the fuck is wrong with you"

and "leave me alone" at the same time. Ryuzaki took the hint and went to put his cake in the refrigerator.

He couldn't wait to eat it.

Yummy.

* * *

**A/N:**This is when L and Light are chained together. Around episode 19, I'm not sure. . . Oh, and what's the Raito/Light thing? In subbed episodes they call Light Lighto... What's the correct name or pronunciation? Could someone explain that to me? Thank you. Please R and R.


End file.
